Roommates
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: This is basically my intake on where Adam Bree and Chase had to sleep while the lab was being built in season 3. I might make this longer if this gets enough views and reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's another little something. I thought of this idea over the episode 'Sink or Swim'. Basically I wondered where they stayed when they couldn't use the lab so here's my intake on it. Enjoy! Basically- Adam Bree Chase Leo and Davis sibling bonding. Might turn into major story depending on how many people like it or on how happy reviews make me. I seriously love getting reviews, it literally makes my day, which in High School, I need a lot. So...Here it is!**

**-Roommates-**

Davenport had been working excessively over the new lab. But one thing was left unknown.

Where would the bionics sleep? Donald was going over the plan to his children.

"Ok guys I've decided to let you all bunk with someone until the new lab is finished, so Leo, Davis, you guys will have to share a room with either Adam or Chase. Who either one ends up with is up to you"

"I pick Adam!" Leo and Davis shouted while gripping on to the oldest bionic's arm.

"Aww, Im so loved" He said with giving a goofy smile. Chase just sat there. Just like gym class, he was the left over.

"Well one of you has to pick Chase" Tasha said while putting a hand on Chase's shoulders.

"Fine, I think it's only fair that..I GET ADAM!" Davis said while dragging Adam to their room. Leo looked at Chase, who gave him an empty smile.

"Hey roomy!" Leo said while trying to cover up the fact that he didn't choose him in the first place.

Davis's P.O.V

I had to choose Adam. He's basically a walking party! Imagine all the fun we could have! I feel bad that Leo get's Chase, but Chase is just way too responsible. Once we got up to my room, Adam sat his stuff down and Dad came up with a box.

"What's in the box?" I asked. He sat it down.

"A bunk bed. I was thinking, maybe this could be a permanent thing. You know, helping you guys live more normal lives" I always wanted bunk beds, but I figured it'd be with Leo before it was Adam.

"Awesome! I call top bunk!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, you're too big to be on top, you have to stay on the bottom" Dad said. Adam's excitement quickly disappeared. "Awwww" He whined. We got out the parts and set up the bed.

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe I got picked last..again! And now I have to share a room with Leo, honestly, I'd rather share a room with Davis, but apparently he doesn't. I set my bags down on the floor in Leo's room which was huge compared to my capsule.

"So...wanna play a video game?" He asked. I just simply nodded and sat down on the bed Davenport prepared for me and for any friend that Leo has over.

"So thanks for picking me as your last choice" I said. He rolled his eyes. "If it's any help, I figured Davis would pick you" He said. I figured he would too, but apparently he wanted Adam. Oh well.

Bree's P.O.V

"So what about me?" I asked. "Well, we were thinking Im gonna give you a special room upstairs. It has an elevated platform for your bed and it's big enough for a desk and everything!" Tasha said. IM GETTING MY OWN ROOM!?

"Seriously!? And we're not having to cut back on costs or anything?" I asked. Tasha shook her head. "Nope, that stupid flying deathtrap paid your father almost millions!" We both squelled and walked up to my new room. It had a dark blue, almost navy colored wall with the platform in the corner of the room. It took up a bunch of space, but who cares!?

"Yep now you're bed spread will be here later. Im so happy for you" Tasha said while hugging me. Im finally living a little more normal! I decided to see how the guys are doing. I walked down the hall and found Davis and Adam's room. Which had a small paper on it. I walked over and read it.

_'Adam and Davis's Room'_

It was all written in red and blue crayon. Aw, I guess Davis is happy to be sharing a room with Adam.

I opened the door to find Adam and Davis trying to finish up their bunk bed.

"Hey guys" I said. "Hey Bree. Did you see the sign I made?" Adam asked. Oh...Adam made that. I should've known. Davis's handwriting is way better than that.

"It's a nice sign. So you two have bunk beds?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Well I have my own room! HA Eat it losers!" I said while laughing. I walked out of the room and found Leo and Chase's room.

"Hey guys!" I said while bursting through the door. They were both playing video games.

"Hey" They said in unison. "Guess who got her own room!" I sang. They just grunted. "The first lady?" Leo said. I glared at him.

"No me!" I said. They both nodded. Seriously? They care about their dumb video game than about their sister who finally got her own room after 16 years of sleeping in a compact can.

I just left their room and walked back to my room. There was already a rug, a desk, a tv, dressers, drawers, and a mattress. I figured I go ahead and organize it.

No-One's P.O.V

Everyone was excited about their new rooms.

Adam, Davis, and Donald had just finished their bunk bed.

"Ok your sheets and matresses are right there, so have at it" Donald said while exiting the room. Davis and Adam began getting the sheets on the bed and the pillows set up.

"Well, our room looks pretty cool!" Davis said. Adam jump on his bed, which was the bottom bunk. The bottom bunk was a full size mattress and Davis's top bunk was a twin size bed.

In Leo and Chase's room, they were both setting up their beds. Let's see if these roommates can stand each other!

**There's the first chapter! Tell me what you guys think! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Waffleslover98: Davis is my OC for the stories I write and you'll have to read and find out, and thanks for the comment!**

**Lbozzie: Thanks and they might. Im glad you'll be reading it!**

* * *

**-Roommates-**

* * *

It was the first night for Adam Bree and Chase to be sleeping in their new rooms. Bree had her new bed all set up along with Adam and Chase.

In Leo and Chase's room, the two boys were fast asleep...well one of the boys were.

"mmm Janelle. Oh stop, you're so pretty" Leo was in the middle of his dream date with Janelle and Chase was wide awake and he could hear every bit of it. Chase got up and shook Leo.

"Leo!" Chase said. Leo immedately shot up.

"What's wrong with you? It's 2:00 in the morning. You should be sleeping!" Leo said. "Yeah, except I can't because you're too busy making love in your sleep!" Chase said. Leo gave a disgusted look. In his opinion, he wasn't making love...Yet. "Fine, I'll try to keep it down" He said while falling back asleep. . Chase just sighed and snuggled underneath the covers. This was still so weird. Sleeping horizonataly, underneath a blanket and not in a heated tube. One thing he knew in his mind, was that there was no way Adam and Davis were having issues. They were too alike. He pushed the thought out of his head and closed his eyes.

Except Leo had suddenly forgotten what Chase gripped about and continued his midnight date. Chase groaned and walked out of the room.

Adam and Davis slept in their room. Davis was on the top bunk, and Adam on the bottom. Only one thing though...Davis was sleeping soundly. Adam however was...not.

Enormous snores emitted from the oldest bionic. Davis broke out of his slumber and glared right at his oldest brother.

"Adam..." Davis whispered. Adam just kept snoring almost louder than before.

"Adam!" Adam still didn't budge. The youngest Davenport rolled his eyes and grabbed his pillow. He slowly made his way down the ladder and walked out of the room.

As Davis walked down the hallway, he ran into Chase.

"Davis, what are you doing up?" Chase asked. Davis pointed to his bedroom door.

"Adam" He said plainly. "You?"

"Leo and Janelle" Chase muttered. Davis only seemed inoccently lost. It was way too late to decypher what happened.

"So where you heading?" Chase asked Davis. Davis looked down the hall to one room where there was pure quiet. The room where the door was painted a more white color.

"well..." Davis said. Chase looked at the door and shook his head.

"I am not going there!" He said. Davis rolled his eyes.

"Good, No one invited you anyways" He said while walking to Bree's room. Chase approached Donald and Tasha's room.

"I hate our blown up lab" He muttered while creaking the door open.

* * *

Bree turned over to her side until her nose hit a much smaller nose. Her eyes shot open.

"Davis! What are doing here?" She asked in anger, worry, and confusion.

"Adam snores way too much" He said. Bree only narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but just tonight"

* * *

Donald and Tasha slept peacefully in their shared bed. There was pure silence and blissful, soft darkness. Tasha turned over to face Donald only to find something she was not expecting.

"Donald?" She asked which woke Donald up.

"What?" He asked half-asleep. There was one thing. Donald's voice came from behind the figure Tasha was looking at. Donald turned over only to meet the back of a certain bionic.

"Chase!?" Donald and Tasha both said. Chase immediately woke up.

"Do you two mind?" He groaned. The couple looked at eachother.

"Why are you in here?" Donald asked still surprised that his 16 year old son has to sleep with mommy and daddy.

"Davis took Bree's room and Leo's disgusting" Chase said.

Donald and Tasha sighed.

"Chase. Couch. Now" Donald said. Chase sluggishly got out of bed and moped down to the living room.

"Well, atleast I have my own room..in a way" He said to himself. Suddenly, the tiny screen on the wall lit up and showed everyone's favorite emoticon.

"Hey roooooomy!" Eddy said in a shrill tone. Chase groaned and fell back.

"Kill me" He muttered.

**Ok so this is back. Sorry it'sbeen a while. Got busy, thought I was done with FanFic, decided against it, and I'm back. So enjoy!**


End file.
